


Mobian Mine

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Human on Anthro, Human/Mobian, Interspecies, Vaginal Sex, human/furry, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Trapped on a distant planet that's caught in a war between two alien super powers, Anon has to team up with a foxy little woman who's twice his age and half his size in order to survive. The pair eventually find out they're more compatible than that thought and take comfort in what little pleasure they can.This is a short story I did as a commission and is NOT part of my ongoing Everyday Life With Mobian Girls series.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Mobian Mine

The sky above was turning deep crimson, a sign that night was upon them once again. How many times had he looked up at that alien sky and missed his home? He had given you trying to count a lifetime ago. Ever since Earth had been bombarded by the Xorda, his home, family, friends, and that blue sky he took for granted had become nothing but a distant memory.

It was only by some odd stroke of luck that he had been testing out a low orbit spacecraft for a private company when it happened. He'd escaped the calamity and destruction that rained down on his planet only to find his one-man shuttle caught up in the wake of the Xorda ship's hyperspace jump. One crash landing later and here he was on his new home away from home, where he'd spend god knows how long etching out his survival while a war of no concern to him waged across the planet's sky.

As bad as things were, at least he wasn't alone anymore. She was interesting company, to say the least. Rosemary Prower**,** she called herself. A small creature, hardly more than half his own size, covered from head to down in a light brown fur, except for the top of her scalp where hung a head of long, fine auburn hair. She had a humanoid form, but sported a somewhat vulpine look. One her head, a pair of large ears, ever twitching, constantly straining to hear every sound that screamed across the war torn landscape. For a face, a short snout, with tufts of thicker fur on her cheeks and a glossy black nose at its tip. The absolute kicker, the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, was the tail. Big and bushy, jutting out from a hole precariously placed on the simple blue dress she wore, it danced about as she scanned the empty city before them. That damned thing was entirely too distracting. Often times he found himself paying more attention to _it_ than anything else, and when you were trying to survive on an ever changing battlefield, once distraction too many could be your last.

"Anon, are you listening?"

That's what she had come to call him. When they'd first met, she had mistaken him for something called an overlander, which apparently was the name for some vaguely human species that co-inhabited her home planet, Mobius. He had hardly any need to remember his name while he'd been on his own, so she took to calling him Anonymous, or simply Anon for short. He didn't mind. It was just nice to be called  _ something _ by another intelligent creature for a change.

"I heard you." He crept up beside her behind the piece of fallen building she was hoping behind. Once, not too long ago, this had been another one of this planet's grand cities, but now it was little more than smoldering building and piles of rubble. "We make for the the building on the far side of the pavillion and search for supplies. Like we did yesterday. And they day before that. Like I've done everyday for.. since before I ran into you."

The fox woman turned towards him and cut a hole right through his very soul with her steel eyes. "No need to get snippy." She always looked so serious. Of course she would, she was a victim of chance just like himself. She and her husband had been abducted by the original inhabitants of this planet, a species of techno-phobes called the BEM, and when the war above broke out, her husband had been caught by the savage warring race known through the Galaxy as the Black Arms. She had it as bad, possibly worse than he had, but still, sometimes he wish she'd smile, just so he could remember what a smile looked like.

"Sorry, Rose." His per name for her. He never thought he'd miss something as simple as a flower, but she shared many traits with the flower, both were as sharp and prickly as they were soft and beautiful. Even if she was some kind of half-animal alien, Anon had to admit she had a pleasantly feminine figure. Too bad her temperance didn't match.

"Whatever has you in such a foul mood, get over it." She turned her gaze back to the empty streets as she spoke. "We don't have time for you to be sulking around. We've got more important things to sorry about."

"Like sneaking into the Black Arms' prison camp and rescuing your husband?" He hadn't meant for it to sound too sarcastic, but it had.

It was a rather sore subject for her. "Yes!" She hissed the word angrily at him, offended by how he had brought the subject up, but she was a woman who understood the benefit of keeping a level head, so she took a moment to calm herself and realized he hadn't meant it in a bad way. "This should be the last place we have to salvage before we have what we need to break in. Once we rescue Amadeus, we can steal one of their shuttles and get off this god forsaken rock once and for all."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to upset you." Anon reached over and played a hand on her shoulder. "But.. C'mon, breaking into the Black Arms _ ’ _ prison? It's a suicide mission. Even if we manage to pull it off, that doesn't mean your husband will-"

"Enough." The word was spoken with finality. "We've had this conversation more times that I appreciate. You don't have to help me, but you're not going to stop me from trying."

"I know, I know. It's just that.." Anon turned around and sat so his back was leaned against the piece of cold stone. "I've been by myself for so long now. You're the first relatively friendly face I've seen in forever, and.. I just don't want anything to happen to you, ok? I know that sounds selfish. I mean, he's your husband and all, of course you want to save him. I'm worried what'll happen of, you know.."

"You're right." She had watched long enough to be sure that there were no Black Arms in the area, so she deftly hopped over some of the rubble and began making he way across the expanse. Without even turning, she simply said, "It  _ is _ selfish."

Evening set a few hours later and the unlikely companions decided to settle down for the night. Their scavenging had turned up some useful materials, most notably a large portion of rope that Rosemary was meticulously checking as she rolled it up. It wouldn't do to get into a situation where they needed it, only to find out it had a bad spot. Other spoils that had been foraged during the evening included some clean cloths. Fresh bedding was a rare commodity that they were both thankful for, but the most important thing they had found was the food.

Through systematic trial and error, the human had learned which of the BEM's foodstuffs were ok to eat and which weren't good for anything other than a case of debilitating gut-rot. The BEM had been an exceptionally advanced race and their preservation techniques put the good ol' canned veritables from a certain planet to shame, but the problem was  _ finding _ anything. The Black Arms had invaded the planet like a plague. They consumed all they could and destroyed anything they couldn't, so coming across anything that was unspoiled and still edible was a boon.

Anon played the role of camp chef. It had taking some convincing, but his companion had conceded to a small fire. An open flame was an invitation for trouble if the wrong person happened to see, and out here,  _ everyone _ was the wrong person. They had found a fairly intact building to call home for the night, so as long as the fire was kept small, there was little chance of any unwanted attention.

"What are your plans from here?" He looked up from the stew-like concoction the was cooking over the tiny fire.

"Plans?" It took a moment to reply as she was busy pulling the dress over her head. Removing her outerwear every evening was more an act of convenience than anything else since, given their predicament, modesty had become little more than a passing thought.

"About your husband." While tending to the pot boiling over the fire. Anon happened to catch a glimpse of her undressing out of the corner of his eye. Under the dress, a matching set of lacey black bra and panties covered her more private areas. Anon didn't know what was considered fetching where she was from, but the way she looked while bending over was undeniably attractive. There might have been a lot of differences between them, but Anon couldn't help notice she was human  _ enough _ in all the right places.

Watching while she rolled her dress up was a reminder of one of their first nights together, when Anon had accidentally walked in on her doing exactly the same thing. The memory of her clutching the simple blue dress over her chest while shouting not to look gave Anon a hearty chuckle.

"My plans are the same as they've been all week. I break into the prison camp, free my husband and as many of the BEM prisoners as possible, then commandeer a ship." Rosemary put her rolled dress at the end of the padded blanket laid out in the corner of the room. One good thing about not wearing it while she slept was that it doubled as a relatively comfortable pillow **.** Once done getting her bedding in order, Rosemary turned her attention to the would-be chef. "Is something funny?"

"I was just thinking about something." A quick taste-test told Anon the soup wasn't hot enough yet. "Remember when you were worried about me seeing you-"

"Half naked?" She finished the sentence for his. "Yes. As I recall, you said you found the idea of a dog wearing clothes funny. Apparently you still do."

He  _ had _ chosen his words poorly that evening, but that was shortly after they had met, and long before he had gotten to know her so well. "I've told you I was sorry about that. Besides, that was before I knew you were a  _ fox _ ."

Completely ignoring the double entendre, Rosemary walked across the room and sat near Anon by the fire. Although originally against the idea of making it, that tiny flame was somewhat comforting. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not upset about it anymore. We have too many other problems to worry about little misunderstandings like that. How's dinner coming?"

"It's coming." Honestly. Without any seasoning or spices, there wasn't much Anon could do besides heat the broth. Still, warm flavored liquid was slightly better than cold flavored liquid.

Rosemary was hit with a pang of sad nostalgia as she watched the human idly stir the thick liquid. It wasn't long ago that she would spend her evenings fixing dinner for her husband and child. It wasn't a question of if she would ever see them again so much as when and how. Until then, survival was her number one priority. She had numbed herself to things since Amadeus had been stolen away from her by the Black Arms, but there was only so much a woman could take, and Rosemary Prower was excruciatingly close to the breaking point.

Noticing the distant look on her face, Anon asked, "You ok?"

"I.." Rosemary hung her head. "No, I'm not."

Anon put an arm around her shoulder. As his fingers dug into her soft fur, he realized this was the first time he'd actually touched her since they met. A shame it wasn't under better circumstances, because her fur was the softest thing he had ever touched. "You want to talk about it," Anon asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. The strange little fox woman had been a source of unyielding determination since they'd met, seeing her suddenly overcome by grief was off putting.

"No, I don't want to  _ talk _ about it." Rosemary pulled her shoulder out from under his hand, which he aptly retracted. Mind awash with all the emotions she had been holding back for days in end, she finally succumbed to stress and broke down in fit of tears. "What good will talking do," she said between a bout of sobbing and sniffles. "Talking won't save my husband. Talking won't raise my child. Talking won't get me home. There's nothing to  _ talk _ about! We're trapped on this filthy planet and it's only a matter of time before.. before.." There were no more words, only the pitiful wails of a desolate woman with little left to live for.

No man, be he human or otherwise, knew how to properly comfort a woman in such a state. All Anon could do was offer her silent company until she was done. It went on for quite a while, and even after she was done, they both sat in awkward silence for another few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn't until she lifted his arm and pressed herself against his side that he finally spoke up. "Feel better?"

"Slightly." After such an outburst, she needed to feel the presence of another person. It didn't matter to her that he was as alien as every other being on this planet. In some morbid way, it was comforting to know that he understood how she felt because he was trapped on this war-torn rock with no idea how to get home either. Not to mention how nice it was to feel the warmth of another body pressed against her own after so long without it.

Anon gently caressed her should while they two of them watches the embers burn. "Anything I can do to help?"

Rosemary rested her head against the side of his chest and said, "Just hold me."

A simple enough request that he was perfectly happy to help with. Time slipped by while the pair sat in silence while the small fire burned down until there was nothing but a glowing pile of coals left. Wanting to keep the fire going a little longer, the human reached for another piece of wood. He moved slowly, hoping not to rouse the small women nestled against his side. She hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, and straightened up when she felt him move.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly and he nursed the waning embers. At this point, neither of them had much interest in the broth he had heated, so he set it aside to let the fire have more room to burn.

"You didn't." She waiting for him to move back and pushed herself against his side once more. The crackling of new flames dancing to life was the only sound in the room until Rosemary decided to break the silence. "I should apologize," she said solemnly as the fire cast a deep shadow across her face. "I've been unfair to you this whole time."

Anon gave her shoulder a measuring squeeze. "It's alright, Rose. You've had it rough. I understand if-"

"No, please, let me finish" She waited a moment to be sure she had his attention before continuing. "All I've been able to think about this whole time is rescuing Amadeus and trying to find a way back home, but I might not even be alive right now if I hadn't run across you.  _ If _ I do rescue my husband, and  _ if _ I ever see my child again, it will only be because of your help. I.. I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay."

Anon listened quietly while she poured her feelings out. When she reached a stopping point, he said, "You're worried about your husband. Who wouldn't be? You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes, yes I do." Rosemary twisted her body around to look up at the human. The flickering light making the features of his face seem much deeper than they actually wore. She lost herself in the reflection of his eyes for longer than she could excuse, but finally found the ability to speak again. "You've also been through so much. I was separated from my family, but I know they're still out there waiting for me to find them again. But  _ you _ ? You're whole planet was destroyed. You lost everything, but you never have up. You've even helped me this whole time even though.." She turned away, suddenly feeling quite ashamed. "Even though I've been completely ungrateful."

Anon took a deep breath and thought for a moment before replying. "Yeah, my planet's gone. There's nothing I can do about that. It's a thing that happened. All I can do is be thankful for that and keep on living. Being stuck on an alien planet while two armies try to blow each other up isn't so bad." He combed the tips of his fingers through the soft fur on her arms and smiled. "It's been a lot nicer since I met you."

The compliment made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure how he meant it, but hearing those words solidified the idea she had been mulling over for a while now. "Oh, Anon.." Right there in the dark, without a second thought, Rosemary Prower spun around and straddled the human's lap, threw her hands over his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his.

It took some work figuring out how to kiss his flat face, but she wasn't going to stop trying until she made it work. After the third attempt, Rosemary successfully found the right angle to get to his mouth. They kissed with the passion of lovers, pawing at each other's backs and getting lost in a tangle of tongues and lips. She ground her hips against his lap and felt his hardness pressing against her, telling her he was as open to this as she was.

As much as he didn't want to stop, Anon knew what they were doing was wrong. It took all the resolve he could muster, but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Rose, we can't. What about your husband?"

"He isn't here," she answered solemnly. As cold as those words sounded, she was merely standing a fact. With the nearby fire reflecting the longing in her eyes, she said, "Right now, right here, there's only me and you." She placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him again, not as fiercely as before, but this time the human was more receptive.

After their lips parted again, Anon asked, "But you're not going to give up trying to rescue your husband, are you?"

"Of course not," she answered softly.

"What happens when you see him again?"

Rosemary gave him a smile laced with the faintest hint of sadness. " _ If _ I ever see him again, then this never happened." She placed a hand on Anon's chest and whispered, "Until then, I want this," then reached behind her back and unfastened the hook in her brazier. She covered herself with one arm while letting the lacy garment fall to the floor.

"Rose.."

She put a finger over his lips to silence him. There would be no talking her out of this now. "I've seen the way you look at me," she said, dropping her arm to reveal her breasts. They hung a little lower than they had in her youth, but there was a fullness and shape to them that only came with proper maturity. "I've caught you watching me undress. So.. do you think I'm attractive?"

"Yes." Anon needed not say any more than that.

"Good." She put her hands under the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. He obediently raised his arms as it was pulled over his head. Now that things had gone this far, they took a minute to appreciate each other's bodies. Rosemary put her hand against his chest again, this time without that layer of fabric in the way. There was something strangely enticing about his smooth, mostly hairless body. The exoticness of touching his warm flesh sent a rush of excitement through her body. It was so foreign from anything she ever touched before. He was so similar to the overlanders of her home world, and yet, so very different. Once she was through enjoying the feeling of his bare skin, she craned her neck up and began kissing him again.

This time, Anon was  _ very _ reciprocative, not only  _ letting _ her kiss him, but actively kissing back. He pulled her close, pressing her soft breasts against his torso. She was right about him looking before, but how could he not? Despite the obvious differences, he always appreciated her body and the womanliness with which she carries herself. Now free to do more than simply admire her body from a distance, Anon let his hands roam all over her. Starting with her head, he ran his fingers through her long hair, then slid his hands down her arms, which were nice and toned, even if they were no thicker than his wrists. Next, he ran a single hand between her shoulder blades and down the curve of her spine, intending to follow it all the way down to her bottom, but his hand ran into an unexpected obstruction. The tail! He had forgotten all about the bushy appendage. Overcome with a sudden curiosity, he did what anyone on that situation would do and gave it a sharp tug.

Startled beyond words by the unexpected yank, Rosemary jerked up with a loud yelp. She slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the noise came out of embarrassment. Even moments after the pull, she could still feel a tingling from her stomach all the way down to  her  now curled toes.

"Sorry." Afraid he had done something wrong, Anon had turned her tail loose. Hopefully he hadn't overstepped some sort of taboo or faux pas regarding her species and their tails. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Lord, no," she answered, her voice barely more than a raspy whisper. "I wasn't expecting you to do that, that's all."

"Should I not **?.** .." Maybe sexual interaction with an alien female wouldn't be as easy as those old sci-fi shows made it out to be. "I guess you don't like people pulling on your tail, huh?"

"I'm not saying I  _ didn't _ like it..." Truth be told, she very  _ much _ liked it. "But no one's ever really.."

"Snatched on it like that?" Fascinated by how she reacted to it the first time, Anon wrapped his fingers around the base of her tail and gave it another pull. The results were the same the second time around, with her letting out a short cry while her entire body jerked violently. Now  _ this _ was an interesting development! "Is your tail really that sensitive?"

"Y-yes!" Rosemary panted heavily as fresh adrenaline coursed through her body. With a third tail tug, she collapsed forward and pressed her face against his chest in an attempt to muffle a fit of uncontrollable moans.

Anon discovered a new fetish that night. Never before in his life did he think tail-pulling could be something he associated with arousal, this evening seemed to be full of pleasant surprises! Now aware of how much it affected her, Anon proceeded to have some fun testing how she reacted to different kinds of pulls. Quick, hard pulls resulted in a gasp or yelp while her body tensed up sharply. Slower, longer pulls made her moan and dig her knees into his ribs.

Those were the ones he focused on the most. Moan after arousing moan filled the emptiness of the room, interrupted by the occasional squeak and squeal as Anon mixed things up with a hearty yank every now and then. The little fox woman had begun to buck her hips, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants. A clearly distinguishable warmth radiated from between her legs as she gyrated. Fingers squeezed as tightly as he could, Anon gave her tail one last pull that sent her over the edge. The orgasmic release was enough to send her into a whimpering fit, spasming inside and out and she came harder than she had in far too long. Hard enough to forget how pull her bladder was.

"Was that good?" Anon avoided mentioning anything about how suspiciously warm and wet his lap suddenly was.

"Very." She leaned against his body and caught her breath. "I've never cum like that before."

"Not into tail stuff?"

She look up at him with an inquisitive smile. "We don't so 'tail stuff' where I'm from. I guess because it's so normal, everyone having one and all."

"Well, now you have something new to try with your husband." Anon noticed her ears wilting at his words and quickly added, "When we rescue him."

Rosemary perked back up rather quickly. "I think this stays between us," she replied with a coy smile.

That was the perfect opportunity to sneak in one last pull. When she arched her back and and groaned, he seized the moment to steal a long and heavy kiss. She moaned into his mouth for as long as he kept pressure on, but finally slumped back against his chest when he let go.

Anon held her against himself for a while, caringly stroking the back of her head as her body heaved against his own with every breath. He couldn't keep silent forever, though. It was time to address the elephant in the room. He tilted his head down and whispered into her ear, "You peed on me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Crossing her arms over his chest, she leaned forward and smiled up at him. "Why? Not into pee stuff?"

"I am  _ now _ ," he said, then gave her another quick kiss.

"Good. I'll remember that!" Knowing it wasn't fair for her to be the only one to reach sexual release, she decided it was time to move things along. "But now we need to get you all cleaned up."

With that, Rosemary scooted back far enough to unfasten his pants. After getting the button and zipper undone, Anon lifted himself off the ground enough for her to pull them down. She found herself face to face with his erect member when she looked back up, and the sight of it nearly took her breath away. Not only because she had been craving it this entire time, but because it was by and far the largest one she had ever seen.

"Rose?" The way she paused.made Anon wonder if something was wrong.

There wasn't. The size and shape of it unlike anything the vixen was used to, so she needed a moment to stare and appreciate it. Rosemary swallowed back a lump in her throat and moved in, cautiously wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft. It was so big, and  _ so _ hard! She gently kissed the side of his rigid cock before running her tongue across it. The sweet scent of her earlier wetness mixed with his own rugged saltiness into a raw, untamed aroma that threatened to overwhelm her senses. She lowered her head and took as much of it into her mouth as possible.

Feeling his rock hard cock enveloped by her warm mouth was absolutely divine. It was obvious by the expertise she showed that this wasn't a task she was unfamiliar with. She  _ was _ a married woman after all, so it made sense that she was no stranger to pleasing a man. There was nothing more for him to do but sit back and let her take care of him.

Rosemary made no objections when to him weaving his fingers through her hair. Feeling the weight of his hand over her head only encouraged her to work even harder. The only time she stopped was when Anon suddenly grabbed her waist.

Not content to let her have  _ all _ the fun, Anon lifted her small body up and twisted it around until. She gasped when he grabbed hold of her tail, but he wasn't planning on pulling her off again. This time, he was only moving it out of the way as he was more interested in what was just  _ below _ her tail. With one hand holding the fluffy tail up, Anon used his other to pull her underwear to the side. Anon didn't even bother to examine her body to see if there was any difference between it and what he was used to, he simply leaned far enough forward to reach her and dove straight in. Rosemary yelped and gagged on the cock in her mouth when she felt the tongue slide across her slit, but it was only a momentary distraction and didn't take long to get her rhythm back.

Meanwhile, Anon busily probed the vixen with his tongue. She was, for lack of a better word, delicious. The mix of fur, sweat, urine, and arousal created a musky cacophony of scent and taste unlike anything he had ever known before. For the most part, her crotch was surprisingly similar to a human's. Like the rest of her body, it was covered with a layer of short, exceptionally soft fur, but it was  _ much _ finer than human hair and almost unnoticeable once Anon started licking her. The light from the waning fire made her wetness glisten when Anon peeled her lips apart. He wanted no time and started kissing, licking, and rubbing Rosemary's sex while she continued sucking and stroking his cock.

There was almost  _ too _ much to take, but she relaxed her throat and gulped down as much of it as possible. It was a good thing he he wasn't trying to home her head down like some men liked to do because there was no doubt in her mind she would choke to death if he tried. One thing was for sure, Rosemary was  _ definitely _ going to have something to tell all the other middle aged moms about if she ever got back to her home world. She knew one in particular, a single mother with a daughter about her own son's age, who would appreciate hearing all about it.

The grunts and groans coming from Anon told Rosemary that he was getting close to finishing. Not a problem. She inhaled a lungful of air and bottomed out on the cock, pushing the meat stick past her tonsils. Anon dug his fingers into her ass and hold on as a massive orgasm exploded out of him, straight down Rosemary's hungry throat. She swallowed every drop until she was positively sure there wasn't any left, then raised her head and coughed a bit as she caught her breath.

Anon wasn't sure if she came or not but after having a powerful orgasm of his own, he had to stop for a moment to rest as well. "That was… wow." There really wasn't more to say about it than that.

"You were quite pent up, weren't you?" Rosemary remained poised over him as she spoke, idly playing with his still erection. Though Anon had cum more than any man she had ever been with before, his penis was still hard as a rock.

Anon simply admitted, "It's been a while since I've been with a woman." He ran his fingers along her moist slit, pushing them into her once he reached her opening. Her muscles eagerly squeezed his digits when they glided into her. "And I don't think I've  _ ever _ been with anyone like you." She cooed at his words and intentionally squeezed her crotch around his fingers. "It seems like you're enjoying yourself, too."

"I've never been with anyone like you, either," she replied. "Never been with someone so…  _ big _ ."

The compliment gave Anon a hearty chuckle. "I'm actually pretty average back where I'm from."

"I can't even imagine!" Rosemary put her elbow down on his hip and held her arm up. His penis was almost as long as her entire forearm, and nearly as thick, too! "I don't even know if would be able to  _ take _ this much without breaking in half!"

That have Anon an idea! He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down, then crawled backwards until his legs were out from under her. "Let's just  _ see _ what happens!"

The sudden burst of energy left Rosemary momentarily startled. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see Anon getting in position on his knees. He was really going to do it! Rosemary raised her hips and lifted her tail in anticipation of what was about to happen. If he wanted her, he could  _ have _ her!

And want her he did, more so than he originally thought. There was something about seeing Rosemary present herself to him with her tail up that awakened some kind of deep, primal lust. Originally, he planned to ease things along. There  _ was _ the chance she was right and it might not even fit and he didn't want to hurt her, but now, seeing her like this, it made him go feral. He wanted nothing more than to feel the heat of her oussy wrapped around his cock, so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

Rosemary Prower cried out when he pushed himself into her. The momentary discomfort of having something that large pushed into her so roughly was nothing compared to the wild, untamed pleasure she felt. Her body proved her worries wrong and quickly adapted to his size, even though it was still a tight fit. She laid her arms over each other on the floor and pushed her mouth against them to stifle her own passionate moans. There was only one more thing she wished her human lover would do. "Please," she moaned as she looked back at him with pleading eyes. She didn't have to say anything else.

The way her tail twitched told Anon everything he needed to know. The sound of her gasping and panting filled his ears as he snatched on her bushy extremity. Her pussy clamped down around his dick with surprising force with every pull. The little vixen may have been more human-like than she appeared, but at that moment they were  _ both _ little more than sex crazed animals, utterly lost on the throes of lust and passion.

Trying to stay quiet was an impossible task that Rosemary eventually gave up on. It was too amazing for her  _ not _ to moan. It had been years since she had be fucked anywhere near this good and she took it with the vigor of a fox half her age. Before long, she could feel the heat of climax boiling within. Rosemary planted her hands on the floor and bucked back against the human as hard as she could. "I'm going to..  _ I'm going to _ .."

Anon pulled on her tail so hard it lifted her knees off the floor and sent one last powerful jolt all the way up her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. Fists clenched and toes curled, Rosemary let one on final orgasmic growl, followed by a series of small, short gasps as her lover poured his seed into her convulsing pussy. She pushed back against his waist and relaxed the muscles that had been clenched the entire time, sighing with relief as she relieved herself and let the warm fluid run all down his legs.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were marking your territory." Anon didn't mind. He certainly wasn't going to complain about it, not after how hard she'd made him cum.

Slightly embarrassed to hear it so plainly pointed out, Rosemary but a hand over her face and groan. She really couldn't help it, he had been slamming himself against her insides so hard this entire time, she had simply lost control. Deciding to play along, she finally looked back and said, "Perhaps." She rocked forward and pulled herself off his rod, then turned and laid on her side with her legs pulled halfway up to her chest. "Although I must say, I feels more like  _ you _ marked  _ me _ ."

Anon slid his hand under the knee of her top leg and gently moved it to the side before leaning over her small body. He put his hands to to the sides of her shoulders and stared down at her face. Even if it didn't look anything like his own, it was still the most beautiful thing he had seen since he came to this planet. He leaned down, kissed her softly, the whispered, "Perhaps."

Rosemary was about to give him a white rebuttal but stopped short and squeaked when she felt him push back into her. The mix of his semen and her own arousal and urine had her wet enough that he easily slid back in. He fell over her with kisses as he took her once again, more slowly this time so they could enjoy or longer.

Some time and several orgasms later, the pair had found their way to the sheets spread out in the corner of the room, both completely naked and rather sweaty from their evening of passion. The fire had burned itself down and both had been too busy to worry about keeping it lit, leaving only the faintest glow of the few remaining embers to light the room. Anon lay on his side with one arm folded under his head and the other dropped over her body in a close embrace. She had her own arms wrapped around his and pressed her head back under the bottom of his chin.

"I can't believe we did it  _ six _ times," she said as she nestled back against her human. "I haven't done it that many times on one day since I was.. oh my, it's been  _ so _ long."

"Want to make it  _ seven _ ?"

"Mmm. As much as I'd love to lay here at let you have your way with me all night long, I'm afraid if I did it again, I wouldn't be able to walk on the morning." She chuckled lightly and sighed with utter contentment. "You've simply worn this old girl out."

He pulled his arm free from her grip and moved it down to her bottom. She had laughed, but he was being fairly serious. "We could always do it like.."

Rosemary missed a breath when she felt where he was trying to put himself. "Anon! You can't just- Oooh, oh my.." Apparently he  _ could _ . Before she could stop him, he had half his cock where no other man had ever been. "Anon,  _ please _ ," she whined, "I.. I've never had.. not  _ there _ ."

Anon paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

She bit her bottom lip and thought things through for a moment before answering "..No. Just go slow. Be gentle."

Anon kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He may have had enough energy for one more, but that didn't mean he was about to go all out again. Not to mention he was in foreign territory and didn't want to do anything that would hurt or upset her after the night they'd had so far.

"That's,  _ aah _ .. n-not too bad." It would definitely take some getting used to, but she was still plenty wet from their earlier activities so that helped. "Ooh, ooh god, oh wow."

"You like it, don't you?" Anon laid his arms back over her, this time placing his hand over her chest so he could fondle those full breasts of hers.

"Oh, hush!" Rosemary swatted as his arm, but there was no denying if felt good. Weird, but good. She sighed once more and let her entire body relax. For all the things wrong with their world, this evening had been one little moment of pleasure that they both had desperately needed, and she was in no hurry for it to end.

As Anon swayed his hips slowly, gently working himself in and out of her anus, something suddenly popped into his head. "I hope it's ok that we didn't use any protection."

The thought never occurred to her, either. She twisted around and gave him an incredulous look. "Why would you say something like that?"

Anon didn't stop moving despite the sudden seriousness of her tone. "I just figured.. well, I came in you a  _ lot _ ."

"That may be true, but we're not even the same species! Surely there's no way you could.." It  _ couldn't _ be possible! Seen so, the idea of his sperm making their way to her egg and fertilizing it…

He could  _ swear _ she got a few degrees hotter. "Does that turn you on," he asked with a playful smile on his face. "Does the idea of getting knocked up by a human like me make you hot?"

"Anon!" She tried to act like she was offended, but it was too hard not to smile back. "Don't say 'knocked up', it's so crude! Anyway, you won't be getting  _ anyone _ pregnant down  _ there _ ."

"True," he replied, then pushed against her on more time and shot what little semen he had left into her. But he wasn't done teasing yet, so he whispered into her big furry ear, "But I came in you a  _ lot _ ."

That, coupled with the sensation of his hot jizz filling her colon, caused her to have one last orgasm of her own. Now that he was through, she kept playing their little game and told him, "Yes you did. I was there when it happened! Now get out of me and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," he replied teasingly, slowly pulling his spent dick out of her. With a heavy sigh, he rested his chin against her head and relaxed, glad to rest after exhausting all his energy. There was no reason to get dressed or clean up, so he simply lay there and held her until he drifted off to sleep.

Rosemary stayed awake a little longer, her mind racing with thoughts about what he had said. What  _ if _ .. no, in wasn't possible. It  _ couldn't _ be possible. They'd have to be closely related on a genetic level and there was simply no say.. still, she couldn't get the idea out of her head. What if this human man really  _ had _ just put a child in her? And more importantly, why did that idea turn her on so much? Rosemary thought about it until her brain was as tired as her body. It didn't matter either way. He was here, and for the time being, this was her life, whatever may come. At least now it wasn't so bad anymore.


End file.
